


I need a co-op author and don't know anyone personally!

by Animefangirl365



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl365/pseuds/Animefangirl365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE don't report me - I really need help and this is my last resort to try. I really really want to write a specific fanfic, but I am terrible at filler. I need a fellow author who is good at writing/planning semi-lengthy to lengthy stories and would be willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a co-op author and don't know anyone personally!

As stated in the summary. I really really really need help. I want to improve my skills as a fanfiction writer. I want to write more stories. But I need help from a skilled author in order to get there. I know these requests are not allowed, but please don't report this. I've tried dropping reviews (since there's no PM system) to long Supernatural stories. But absolutely no one has gotten back to me. This is my only hope.


End file.
